Without a Trace
by 0928soubi at docomo.ne.jp
Summary: Ruki gets turned on at a concert, and decides to employ Kai and maybe Reita's help. KaiRukiRei, The GazettE. YAOI SMUT One-shot.


Warning: Language, Mansecks. YAOI.

Disclaimer: I don't own them... ;-;

(a/n) So, while trying to figure out this one story someone requested, I got the idea for this...however, had I made it part of that story, I wouldn't have been able to go all in-depthness...so it is seperate, and the other story has been started in three different ways, with completely different events, none of which satisfy me... Dx It only turned into a threesome towards the very end...I can't control my mind, apparently...as if that wasn't already obvious. xDDD Reita's b-day fic is on the way, too...I have yet to think up something for Uruha's, though... o,o Even though both have passed... xDx

* * *

Ruki spent all fucking night trying to find the perfect song. He had decided the moment he walked out of his dressing room and found Kai all styled up and sexy that he wasn't planning on following the setlist they had been using. Tonight was the night to change things up.

As he finished the last few notes on Oni no Omote, he thought on what he planned to do. It certainly wasn't something that he had tried before; hell, he doubted any other vocalist had either. Fanservice in the extreme...taken to a new level. As the song ended, he motioned to one of the concert cameramen. This was their first live DVD to be sold. He'd be damned if it wasn't...satisfying...to his horny little fangirls and fanboys. With this thought in mind, he motioned to the others, signaling them to start playing the first few notes of Without a Trace.

Ruki smirked as he turned from his audience, realizing how perfect his choice had been. There was little drumwork in this song, at least, for a while, anyway. Kai would be left sitting there, unnoticed and bored. His fearless bandleader Kai was always helping him out with anything and everything...time to see if he was willing to help with his little problem down below.

He slank towards the drumset, set further back than he had realized. No matter. The concert camera was on him, the images of Uruha's and Aoi's hands gliding across the necks of their guitars were in his mind, and damn it all, he was horny as fuck. Kai's lowered eyes raised to meet his. Ruki saw the confusion there as he moved closer, a predatory look on his face. To hell with the consequences he might face for molesting one of his best friends, it would be damn worth it, considering the way he was looking at him now.

He had never actually seen lust in Kai's eyes; at least, he hadn't thought so. But the way Kai seemed to wear the same exact expression he always wore on stage made him think otherwise. Perhaps, instead of being never consumed by lust...he was actually in a constant state of arousal? Maybe tonight, they could both indulge, and help each other out.

Ruki, ignoring the fact that many other people had sung and spit into the mic he was holding before him, licked the tip of it delicately. Kai arched an eyebrow as the screams exploded from the audience. Ruki chuckled, opening his mouth only the smallest bit to sing the first few, beautiful notes. He stepped closer and closer to Kai, their expert cameraman following him. The techie stopped a few yards from the set so he could get a good shot, while Ruki continued on.

The song, Ruki realized, wasn't exactly the best for seduction. Low and slow, there was no heavy breathing (not yet, at least) or a quick beat he could follow to grind against the current object of his affections. He smirked as he straddled Kai's lap, making the crowd go wild. His hands slithered down Kai's body, snapping open a button or sliding down a zipper every now and then. Though the fans and cameraman couldn't see it, he didn't stop opening and unclasping things when he reached the end of Kai's shirt. Oh, no. He smirked against the salty skin of Kai's neck as he undid his black pants. Kai gave him an odd look as Ruki continued with the low notes of the song. He twisted his head this way and that, grinding his body against Kai's overzealously. He sang the words hotly into Kai's ear, the sound only slightly muffled due to his red-brown hair. The mic picked it up nonetheless, as well as the hitch in Kai's breath as Ruki bit his collarbone. The other members of the band shot them odd looks, wondering when this had started. Fanservice with a drummer? It made no sense. They were always so far back, and there was a barricade of drums in front of them, forming an almost inpenetrable barrier. Ruki, undaunted of course, would try it anyways. Anything to feed his and their fans' whims, of course.

Kai choked on a moan as Ruki's tongue slid in his ear, missing the feeling as soon as it was gone. Though he was determined not to lose his cool on stage, they both knew he wouldn't last long. Moving the mic behind Kai's back, Ruki murmered silkily into his ear words of affection and lust, making the drummer's eyes widen. Ruki licked down the side of his neck, the videocamera capturing it for the world. Kai hissed as his teeth went too quick and deep. He gave a playful slap to Ruki's ass, telling him off jokingly. Ruki smirked against Kai's tanned skin, kissing down his chest. The cameraman moved around the set so he could capture the very best footage of the sexy scene. Kai exchanged looks with the cameraman, who blushed furiously as Kai's doe eyes stared straight into the camera, Ruki on his knees before his unzipped pants.

The crowd went absolutely supernova as Ruki's head blocked out their view of what was about to happen. He slid his hand into Kai's jeans, finding him only slightly aroused. Damn that levelheaded composure of his!

The shorter man stood, shooing the cameraman away. Fanservice, yes. The crowd seeing their most private parts? Not unless he's wasted and their legs are open, thankyouverymuch. Kai grinned as Ruki twirled around the drumset, using some of the cymbal stands as if they were poles and he was a dancer. Keeping in theme, he stripped off his jacket and shirt, exposing his sexy torso. Kai bit back a moan as Ruki walked back over to him, muscles rippling as he showed off his perfect body. He leaned back against some of the sturdier drums, pulling Kai over to practically lay on top of him. They exchanged a quick glance, Kai's eyes skating down his body as he reverently wrapped his arms around it. Checking carefully to make sure no one was able to see what was going on, Kai pulled Ruki's pants down just enough to expose his achingly hard cock. Ruki's eyes rolled into the back of his skull as Kai wrapped his hand around it, stroking experimentally. He hadn't been with anyone in a very long time...perhaps just one night with the singer would relieve some of their tension? Ruki's back arched as Kai's lips wrapped around the head. The audience shrieked at the erotic scene before them. Oh, if only they knew...

Kai's fingers travelled up to Ruki's mouth, the blonde taking them in immediately. When they were wet enough, they glided back down his body, not even pausing half a second before two of them made their way inside the smaller man. Ruki moaned, grabbing Kai's biceps to steady himself. He ground his hips up into Kai's, meeting the hardened length there. The blonde's eyes widened as the dummer's pants were parted to expose him. Damn, when they called it a length, they really meant...his breathing sped up as Kai began to stroke his prostate. One hand clinging desperately to the drums below him, he brought the mic close to his lips, his escalating sounds of ecstacy mingling with the faked ones of Aoi that fit the song. Ruki sang in every meaning of the word as the fingers withdrew and were replaced with something much more...satifsying. He continued to hold the note, his body electric and his mind on fire. Screw his brain, he didn't need it for an amazing fuck.

He was sure that's what he would get as Kai began to move within him, slowly, as not to draw attention to their actions. Ruki wanted to point out that the sooner they finished, the less likely they were to be found out. But damn it all to hell, it felt so fucking good! Too quickly the song ended, but Ruki and Kai were no where near finished. The next song they had planned to play was extremely drumheavy, and there was no way Kai would be able to focus on screwing his bandmate blatantly, in front of thousands of people at the same time as he played his instrument! He wasn't the fucking multitasking Uruha! He pulled out of Ruki, grabbing his drumsticks. He sat back down, leaving his cock exposed. The drummer motioned to Ruki, whom got the idea and sat on his lap, Kai's large length sliding back into him slowly. He moaned, his heavy breathing making the fans go wild. Uruha and the other members seemed to be rather effected as well. Kai was no exception, judging by the way he began to thrust up into him. The tiny blonde hollered to the crowd, trying to get them excited and keep them from noticing the way he had begun to ride the other man. Ruki shut off his mic as a guitar solo started, and Kai began to stroke him. He cried out at the merciless attack against his prostate, hell, it felt like there was a war going on up there, but it felt so damned good...Every nerve exploded, muscles fought against the hard cock pressing into him, though others clung desperately. Ruki nuzzled into Kai's chest, arms looping around his best friend's neck. Kami, he never wanted this to end, but fuck...if he never got to cum, he was sure he'd go insane.

Another few songs passed, and the crowd was starting to wonder why the front man was still sitting on their drummer's lap. Kai and Ruki did their best to focus simply on each other and the sensations, but the more they let go of their duties, the more glares they got sent their way by their friends. Reita, the one closest to them, sauntered his way over to the two men, yelling at them. Both only momentarily glanced his way, before continuing their sensual moment. Sighing, Reita realized that the only way for them to get on with the show was if they got off, and soon. Slinging his bass over his shoulder, he sat between their legs, eyeing Ruki's member with only slight curiosity. He held the youngest man's hips still as Kai screwed him so he could slowly take Ruki into his mouth. The fans by now knew that something amazing was happening, if three of the five bandmates were hiding behind a drumset, and no paramedics were on stage. They howled as they got a glimpse of just what the three were doing due to the clever cameraman. Uruha smacked him upside the head, signaling that this hadn't been planned for recording.

Ruki groaned as Reita became involved in what became the best lay the smallest man had ever had. As Kai drove himself into him, Reita teased him with his tongue. He nearly screamed as his body tried to figure out whether it should thrust up into Reita's mouth or harder down onto Kai's length. Before he could decide, he came. Kai followed, biting into Ruki's neck to muffle the loud moans of his completion. Reita, job accomplished, wiped his chin, stood up, and went back to playing bass. The two guitarists nodded their heads thankfully, finally abandoning the ridiculously long riffs and solos they had been doing to entertain the demanding crowd.

Ruki slumped against Kai momentarily, before standing and redresssing himself. Kai put his gun back in his pants, zipping himself and joining the others in the new song playing. The blonde gave him a light kiss as he walked away, throwing the horny fans' imaginations into absolute overdrive.

Ruki grinned, using the drums as support before shuffling over to the bassist. He leaned up against him, using him as support so he wouldn't fall over from exhaustion and the pain radiating in his ass. When he felt as if he could stumble, he dance-tripped over to Aoi, who was feeling less amiable after covering for him for an hour. Ruki jumped, missing a couple notes as Aoi pinched his already sore butt. The other members laughed, doing their best to hide it, with the exception of Uruha. Glaring at the other blonde, Ruki sauntered over to him, as best he could considering the circumstances, and proceeded to give the other guys and fans a reason to laugh. The blonde guitarist turned absolutely scarlet as the midget continued to do...things...to him, in front of their friends and fans. "Remember, dear Uru-chan. This is being recorded for the world to see, over, and over, and over again...Without a trace of censoring..."

* * *

(a/n) I've been messing around lately, trying to explore different writing styles...tell me whatcha think~! ;D

Please review!


End file.
